knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Dwarf's Inn
|quest=Blue Dwarf's Inn questline |translation= }} }} Blue Dwarf's Inn is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 12.10.2017 Blue Dwarf's Inn event, for a duration of 7 days only. The Door to the Inn's Storage allows free travel to the sub-location Inn's Storage. It goes together with the Blue Dwarf's Inn questline. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to search for the spy in the Blue Dwarf's Inn." Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Messenger's Tent' (SW), main location building. *'Messenger' (SW) *'Sneaky Passage' or Loud Passage (WSW), opens Sneaky Passage area or Loud Passage area *'Road to the Inn' x2 (NW), opens Road to the Inn area *'Passage to the Party' (SE), opens Blue Dwarf's Inn area *'Innkeeper' (NE) *'Door to the Inn's Storage' (NE), portal to sublocation, there as "Door to the Blue Dwarf's" *'Fireplace' (NE) *'Marquise' (NE) *'Agents' (Inn, S) *'Storage' (SW), in Inn's Storage sublocation *'Spy's Bureau' (NW), in Inn's Storage sublocation *'Path-choosing Key' chest ( ): contains 1 Path-choosing Key. Behind the passages another chest ( ) with a second Path-choosing Key. Objects to take home: Detective's Cup ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Messenger's tent.png|'Messenger's Tent', main location building. File:Messenger.png|'Messenger' File:Gates2.png|'Sneaky Passage' or Loud Passage File:Gates2.png|'Road to the Inn' File:Gates2.png|'Passage to the Party' File:Innkeeper blue dwarf's inn.png|'Innkeeper' File:Door to the inn's storage.png|'Door to the Inn's Storage' File:Marquise blue dwarf's inn.png|'Marquise' File:Fireplace blue dwarf's inn.png|'Fireplace' File:Agents blue dwarf's inn.png|'Agents' File:Spy's bureau.png|'Spy's Bureau' Resources: special resources are Soundless Grass, Soundless Bush, Clay, Gold, Apple Tree, ... . Georesources: none. File:Map blue dwarf's inn ru01.png|link=File:Map blue dwarf's inn ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map blue dwarf's inn ru02.png|link=File:Map blue dwarf's inn ru02.png|Russian version map Event articles Event articles: Structures |-|Messenger's Tent= }} The Messenger's Tent is a structure in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. |-|Messenger= }} The Messenger is a structure in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "???" When completed, the messenger rewards 1 Party Pass, and says "- The codeword is correct. So, you're our new detective. Let's begin the investigation." He disappears and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ), containing: , , , 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald, Flowers Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection. |-|Sneaky Passage / Loud Passage= }} The Sneaky Passage and Loud Passage are a pair of structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. The player has to choose one of them. Taglines: "Use the Path-choosing Key to go forward. But remember: there is only one such key", "You can choose the manner in which you would like to bypass the guards." The passages open the way to Sneaky Passage area or Loud Passage area; the player can choose one of them. |-|Road to the Inn= }} The Road to the Inn is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Completing either of the passages opens the way to Road to the Inn area. |-|Passage to the Party= }} The Passage to the Party is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "Show your party pass and don't attract suspicions." The passage opens the way to Blue Dwarf's Inn area. |-|Innkeeper= }} The Innkeeper is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "He is an undercover agent too; give him a Secret Handshake, and he will give you the Key to the Inn's Storage" When completed, the Innkeeper rewards 1 Innkeeper's Key, and says: "I got you, here. *NOD*" |-|Door to the Inn's Storage= }} The Door to the Inn's Storage is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "Behind this door you can find the secret identity of the spy, unlock it with the Innkeper's Key" Once completed, it is a portal enabling free access to the sublocation Inn's Storage. |-|Spy's Bureau= }} The Spy's Bureau is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn sublocation Inn's Storage. Tagline: "Break into the Spy's Bureau to find out who she really is." Completing the structure rewards 2 Spy's Letter, which are needed for the event questline, and the structure turns into a treasure chest The secret Chest ( ). |-|Marquise= }} The Marquise is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "Marquise became very nervous once she saw the letter. What's happening?" Once completed, it is revealed that: "The Marquise said that she was spying on the royal subjects and blackmailing them for the forest dwarves' good. After all, if the sawmill continues working, the dwarwes will be left homeless." When clicking again, you can make a choice : To Keep the Secret or Reveal the Identity of the Marquise. The choice triggers one of two quests following the quest Difficult choice. Keeping the secret disappears the Marquise, leaving a treasure chest. |-|Fireplace= }} The Fireplace is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "Burn the Spy's Letter here and keep her identity secret" On completion you receive the message "The spy's secret will be swept away from this fireplace along with the ashes." and you are able to access the Detective's Cup ( ) and Hero's Chest and ( ). |-|Agents= }} The Agents is a structures in the temporary travel location Blue Dwarf's Inn. Tagline: "They have mingled with the crowd and are waiting for you to point at the spy." ??? Possibly: On completion you receive the message "..." and you are able to access the Detective's Cup ( ) and ??? Chest and ( ). Event articles: Other |-|Treasury= The Blue Dwarf's Inn location awards additional rewards for the amount of cleared land. For each 5% cleared there is a reward, which are bundled in groups of 4 and automatically rewarded after eacch 20% is cleared. Little Hippo is an animated non interactive decoration that wanders around its tree base |-|Soundless resources= }} Soundless resources are a resource. They have a shiny blue aura. They can be cut to receive Skill of Secrecy. File:Res grass 1.png|'Soundless Grass' 10pcs File:Res grass 2.png|'Soundless Grass' 10pcs File:Res grass 3.png|'Soundless Grass' 10pcs File:Res hawthorn 1.png|'Soundless Bush' 20pcs File:Resource-Rowan17.png|'Soundless Tree' 20pcs File:Res stones dark 3.png|'Soundless Rock' 25pcs *in 2017 Blue Dwarf's Inn: , , Skill of Secrecy |-|Hairpin resources= }} Hairpin resources are a resource. They come as Vase, Fallen Tray, Wall of Beads. They can be cut to receive Hairpin Piece. File:Res vase inn pink.png|'Vase' 4pcs File:Res vase inn purple.png|'Vase' 4pcs File:Res vase inn yellow.png|'Vase' 4pcs File:Res fallen tray 1.png|'Fallen Tray' 5pcs File:Res wall of beads 1.png|'Wall of Beads' 6pcs File:Res wall of beads 2.png|'Wall of Beads' 6pcs *in 2017 Blue Dwarf's Inn: , , Hairpin Piece Notes Category:Locations